The tune of sonadow
by bodomkid
Summary: A sonadow story, where i let my fancharacter Felix, have a relationship with Tails this is a Yaoi story . YOu can say that this is half oneshot half not. because some of the chapters have the same theme for example christmas/new years eve. other not.
1. Chapter 1

HI! i first want to say that the character named Felix is supposed to be "me" it´s my fan character , and of course the in human form, but all the sonic characters (C and TM to SEGA) will be in their original forms, hedgehog, fox etc.

The tune of Sonadow part 1

Shadow knocked on the door to Felix´s room. "Felix, can you please turn your music down a little bit? I'm trying to make preparations to when sonic and my other friends arrives and i need to be focused." He opened the door when he didn´t get an answer: "Did you hear what i said?" The stereo played Austrian death machine. The singer screamed "who told you? That you could eat my cookies?" it was a small room, the light was on but most of the light was coming from the outside window, it had been a nice sunny weather for a few days now and everyone in the city had enjoyed it. A boy was sitting in the bed with his back against shadow, his name was Felix. He was one of shadows friends and he had moved in with Shadow because he had nowhere to stay after his mother had kicked him out when he told him he was gay. He had a pencil in his hand and he was writing something on a piece of paper. "Yes i heard what you said, i´ll turn the volume down." He lowered the volume and then sighed. "huh...well i am actually working on something too. I'm trying to get some inspiration to make new music, but it doesn't work."

He threw the piece of paper in the trashcan and sighed once again. Shadow grabbed his shoulder "I'm sure you will make something up." "I hope so.. But I mean listen to this music, I'm not as good as them. I can't do this…" Felix answered while scratching his head. He had long black hair with white stripes. He had a hard time trying to get it out of his face because they blocked his glasses. "I will still try though!" He switched Cd to the Beatles, he completely loved the Beatles. Not all of their songs though. But he said that even if they aren't perfect, you have to show some respect to the classics. "You do that, but do not play your music too high ok?" "Actually i think im going to sleep for a while, when do your friends arrive?" "Around 17.00" shadow answered while walking out of the room, Felix often doesn't want anyone to be en the room when he´s getting undressed. He didn´t know why himself though, he explained it by saying that e felt nervous and embarrassed. But who does really want anyone in their room while undressing? Shadow went back to making food and cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

ok, second part, well from now on im trying to make the story so its half about sonic and shadow and half about Felix, because felix is going to get a thing going with tails ;) and the ages of the characters are :

sonic 25.  
shadow 25.  
Tails 20.  
Felix 16.  
Amy 24.  
Knuckles 30.

The tune of Sonadow part 2

7.10 the doorbell rang, Shadow opened the door and saw Tails and Sonic (they are best friends and pretty much does everything together) "hi how are you doing shadow?" sonic said with a smile, "Yeah, long time no see" Tails agreed.  
"I'm fine, just had things to do the latest time you know, it´s all hard labor but no chill." "Well that sucks!" sonic laughed while giving Shadow a hug. Sonic did in secret love shadow, but he didn´t have the guts to tell him. But at least he could be the "cool guy" in front of Shadow without blushing and stuttering. "Well come in, dinner is almost ready. But we will have to wait for Amy and Knuckles before we start eating." They went into the house, but just as they were going to sit down on the couch in the living room shadow saw Knuckles car down the road and went to the door. "Hey shads, too bad i haven't heard from you in a while, what have you been up to?" Knuckles said while opening the door to let Amy out of the car (apparently there was something wrong with the locks, so the back doors couldn't be opened from the inside, just the outside) "I've had a lot to do, so didn't get the time to see you guys, but that´s why i wanted you to come today, just to talk about what we've been up too. They went into the house and all the friends said hello and how are you? Just as they sat down at the table to eat, (shadow had made chicken with rice and sauce, and as dessert a yummy chocolate cake ^^) Shadow remembered that Felix was still asleep. "I just want you to know…" shadow started "I'm letting one of my friends, Felix live here because his mother kicked him out of his home. Right now he´s sleeping but i think he will wake up soon." He pointed at Felix door, at the door where a poster that said "No there is no pot!! "Oh my god you sold it all? "

"oh poor thing!" Amy said "why did his mother kick him out?" "Well..." shadow started nervously. Felix told him that it is ok that he tells his friends that he was gay, but still he felt mean when he said it. "Felix is gay, and his mother strongly disapproves homosexuals" There was a silence in the room, like everybody was thinking "so shadow is letting a homosexual live with him?" "how old is he?" knuckles asked, like shadow hadn't said anything about Felix being gay . "i mean if his mother kicked him out he can't be that old can he?" "No, he is only 16" Shadwo answered and he started to think about the day Felix had knocked on his door and told him everything. And then started to cry and shadow had let him in. "How can a mother treat her child like that?" Tails asked angrily. "Yeah, i feel sorry for him" Amy said. "Please don´t do that." a voice said.

They all looked to the door, nobody ever heard it being opened. "i didn't get along with her anyway, i think it´s just good for both of us go get rid of each other for a while." Felix said with a small, but tired smile on his lips. "Shadow can i borrow the shower? Im felling too fucking dizzy right now to do anything before taking a shower. And by the way, don´t go into my room until I'm out of the shower, i opened the window. it smells like old Kebab in there." he said, it sounded like he was talking more to himself than shadow, he grabbed i pile of clothes and his glasses and went into the bathroom. "uh..." shadow said embarrassed, "well he is a nice person, but he is always acting a little strange after he just have woken up." "Well i want to talk more to him later, he sounded like a funny guy." sonic said "old kebab, now that was funny" he added. They all started to eat and shadow got compliments for his good cooking skills. When Shadow got the cake Felix came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a black iron maiden shirt, a red pair of jeans and of course his glasses. "by the way" Felix said "is anyone here good at electronics? My laptop had been fighting with me all day..."  
"im pretty good at it" Tails answered happily "what´s the problem?" "well i downloaded a game yesterday and , i mounted the cd image with deamon tools. and after i installed it i moved the crack to the install directory, but it won't work." "well you have done right, hmm well that is strange." "Maybe it´s because i have vista, vista really sucks." "you have vista? well then i know why it doesn´t work, on the cd-image there should be a compability file in one of the program maps, .DLL or something like that, and then you shall move it into the APPDATA directory of your pc" "ok, can you show me how it works?" "of course! just show me your laptop" Tails and Felix went into Felix room not giving any notice to the chokolate cake. "those two seem to get along pretty good" sonic said. "yeah" knuckles agreed "Well you know tails haven't got any more friends than us, and i think he has been a little down because of that." "but it seems that he has gotten a new friend, and Felix too" Amy said while smiling. Shadow looked at them and said " well they are both lucky to know they talked about, because I didn't understand a single thing." Suddenly Sonic stood up and said" Shadow, there is something i want to tell you, can we go somewhere more uh…Private?" "Well yeah of course." shadow answered a little confused "Knuckles, Amy please do eat some cake, this won't take long i hope".


	3. Chapter 3

Tune of sonadow part 3

Sonic pulled shadow inside of one of the empty rooms in the hall. He closed the door behind them and turned around to face shadow. " So uh.. what did you want to tell me sonic?" Shadow asked a little nervous, why couldn't sonic say what he wanted in front of Amy and Knuckles? sonic started to blush and stuttered "w-well the thing is that, i-im in love with you shadow." shadow couldn't believe what he heard. "What did you say?" "I'm in love with you!" sonic yelled, and without warning he pulled shadows face against his own and started to kiss him. Shadow felt sonic´s tongue against his own, he liked it. "Why? do i like him too?" he thought to himself " well i like it, and when i come think of it i always feel happy when he comes visiting or calling me, and i have always liked his smile though i could never figure out why." Sonic broke the kiss when he needed to breathe. "sonic." shadow whispered. "oh no" sonic thought to himself, fearing that shadow was building a rage. "He´s so angry that he doesn't want the others to hear him yell at me to leave." Shadow took a deep breath and spoke with a little higher voice" i love you too sonic." sonic gasped, tears dripped from his eyes and he hugged him. "oh shadow.." he sniffed. "you don't know how long i have waited to hear you say that". Shadow folded his arms around sonic and felt his warm body against his own. "Sonic, i want you to move in with me." Sonic looked up, surprised. "You want me to move in with you? But is that ok with Felix?" Shadow closed his eyes and smiled "everything is ok with Felix, but just to make sure that it´s ok, I'm going to ask him. Let's go back to the others"

They went back to the table where Amy and Knuckles sat talking about something while eating cake at the same time. "Shad, This cake is delicious! you really did a good job." knuckles said (well it almost sounded he was saying that, he had his mouth full of chocolate cake while talking, tut tut knuckles, no speaking with your mouth full -.-)  
"thank you knuckles" shadow answered laughing, "im glad you liked it, what about you amy?" "shadow, it was SOOO GOOOD! You have to give me the recipe, please please please? And what where you and sonic talking about?" Sonic looked at shadow with a look at his face saying "i don´t want them to know yet." "Well sonic asked if he could move in here in the empty room i have, because we haven't talked in a while and he wanted to be here for a while, get to know Felix better and stuff like that." "wich reminds me.." he walked towards Felix room and telling the others to come with him. You could here music from in there, LOUD music and it was coming from the intruments that Felix brought with him after he went to his mothers house to pick them up. He opened the door, Tails was sitting behind the drumset and playing like crazy (like a REAALLY GOOD CRAZY IDIOT to be honest, he is great! ^^ ) and Felix was standing in front of the michrophone singing and playing guitar at the same time , they had just plugged it all in it looked like, cause the cables where a complete mess. Apparently they where in the middle of the bridge of the song they where playing

"And I'll be the first to cross the line  
Will it be diffrent on the other side?  
(this is the bridge just so you know, yes this little part xD )

(and this is the chorus :3 )  
There won't be any revolution,  
If we don't use our gift.  
We have to come to a conclusion,  
A power shift!

There won't be any revolution,  
If we don't use our gift.  
We have to come to a conclusion,  
A power shift!"  
they faded out, and Tails ended it with one of those breakdown things. And when they saw Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Knuckles staring at them, they started to laugh. "oh, just look at their faces" tails laughed "oh my god, this is priceless" Felix said while wiping his eyes, he was laughing so much he started to cry. "what was THAT?" Sonic asked when he was able to speak from the awe feeling ,and the shock of seeing the two boys playing the piece of melodic metal they just heard. " That song is called "power shift" and is made by the Swedish band, sonic syndicate." Felix answered , looking proud. "And since when could you play the drums tails?" "Well ive played quite a lot when i have the time, and don´t believe this is the first time im playing this song on drums. Sonic syndicate is one of the best metal bands ive ever heard, and i was psyched when Felix said that he could play and sing the whole thing" "i see..." shadow said , scratching his head, "uh.. felix?" "yeah?" Sonic is going to move in with me, is that ok?" "Hell no!" now everybody looked at Felix, What was he saying? "no it is not ok..... ITS THE BEST THING SINCE TOAST! Come on go and get your stuff NOW!"

Sonic woke up, he turned around and looked at shadow that was sleeping beside him. He was sleeping in shadows bed for the time being, he hadn´t gotten all his stuff from his old apartment into his new room yet. He got up and went to the toilet. On his way through the hall e saw that Felix´s door was a bit open, he looked in, quietly not to wake anyone up. In the bed felix sleeping heavily, and on the floor on a mattress, tails was sleeping. They had been playing games all weekend and tails had gotten his computer rig into Felix room, and during their gaming hours you could hear their conversations: Tails yelling "What the fuck? Oh come on! Not the tanks, please. AWWW MAN! I needed those..." and sometimes Felix also got bad luck "I didn't knew you had atomic bombers, shit, i have no AD (air defense) Guns to shoot them down with! Ah.. I'm screwed ". they had fun all the same. Sonic asked them what they were playing, and every time he asked it was a different game, Empire earth, age of empires, lord of the rings, command and conquer. Those boys really like strategy games. He closed the door quietly and went to the bathoom, when he got out he saw shadow sitting at the table sipping some coffee, "you're up early sonic?" he said while smiling at his love. "I just went to go to the bathroom." shadow sipped some more coffee and smiled again

"Well i was going to get up anyway, i need to make breakfast , and we have to make sure we wake the boys up at nine."

In Felix room, Felix heard that sonic and shadow were sitting in the kitchen and talking, he didn't care though, he only cared about one thing. The handsome fox that was sleeping at the mattress. "oh he´s so sexy" he thought to himself. "I've been alone for so long, and then he just pops up from nowhere, he likes the music i like, he likes games, he´s sexy and he is just wonderful.." He sat up on the edge of the bed and sat the just looking at tails. Tails rolled around and then woke up. "Good morning Felix" he said while yawning. But when he saw the look on Felix face he looked worried. "Is something wrong?" he said while getting up. "w-what? No! There´s nothing wrong!" Felix said while blushing. "i can tell there is something wrong, come on, tell me." The older fox said while sitting down next to him on the bed. "you can trust me with anything." "Well, how shall I put it?" Felix started, he swallowed, Tails thought he saw tears building up in Felix's eyes. "I'm in love with you." Tails couldn´t speak "did he really say that?" Tails thought. "Please don't look at me like that tails, I've been alone for so long now, and.." he started to cry " I just feel so small and weak, even if I seem confident in myself i want someone who can take care of me. I feel so helpless!" He put his face in his hands and sobbed. "Hey, calm down." Tails said reaching out to grab around the boy´s back. "it´s ok, come here" Tails said and put Felix in his lap. Felix leaned against tails and put his face his face at the white chest tuft and continued to cry, (even though he calmed down a bit) "look at me" tails said while looking at the crying boy. "i can´t stand it anymore" Felix looked up, and what happened next made Felix believe he was in heaven. Tails gently took Felix face in his hands and pulled his mouth to his own, giving him a caring kiss , full of love. Felix closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, Tails tongue was playing with Felix lower lip, begging to be allowed entry , Felix opened his mouth and let Tails explore it, caress it. But then they both heard a creaking sound. Felix opened his eyes, and fear ran through his body. "Did the door just open?"


	4. Chapter 4

The tune of sonadow Part 5

"WHAT are you two doing?" Sonic asked. Shadow was for the moment in the kitchen, boiling eggs and frying bacon, so sonic said that he would go to wake Felix and Tails up. "Please don´t be mad at me!" Felix said, sounding scared, and more tears now dripping from his eyes. "it´s not my fault, i don't care what you think! I love him and if you don´t like it then screw you!" Sonic was shocked, why was Felix talking like that? "i am not mad, and I'm not saying that i don't allow you to love tails. That is your decision." Felix did let go of tails and sat down next to him. Sonic walked into the room and sat down on the chair in front of the bed. "So when did you realize that you liked tails?" sonic asked carefully, not knowing if he did wrong to start questioning him. "After a day or two, when i had talked to him, when i got to know him. He has a wonderful personality, he is honest, and he is funny. That's why i like him, i don´t care so much about how he looks, but he is so handsome that it also helped" he said, and he almost mumbled the last part while blushing in a deep red color. "Tails?" sonic asked. "do you like him?" tails looked up, he almost looked irritated. "Of course i do, and for almost the same reasons he likes me. I like that he´s a little younger than me, he is in his best years. he has got the rest of his life in front of him, and i want to be a part of that!" he pulled his arm around Felix and hugged him. "well you two are not the only ones" sonic said, decided that this was the time to tell them about him and shadow. "I moved in here with shadow because shadow and i are also in love" Felix dried his eyes and smiled "you are? oh lucky you!" He gave sonic a hug "Shadow is a really nice person, and the best friend i have. Do take care of him." "i will" sonic smiled and stood up "Breakfast is ready soon, you better get a shower and get clothed." Tails grabbed Felix arm and pulled him closer "Felix, i want to take a shower with you." Felix blushed once again, but this time his face was blood red. " you do? But are you sure....." Sonic walked out of the room thinking to himself " tails, you always want to be the romantic one". He went out in the kitchen and told shadow what just happened.

"So Felix and Tails are together?" Shadow asked, taking the bacon from the fry-pan and putting them upon a plate. "it looks like it, i think they look cute together." Shadow turned around and kissed sonic. " I think that you are cute" he said. "shadow…" Sonic said while blushing. When they had put the food on the table they sat down to eat, and after a little while Felix and Tails came out of the shower, holding hands. "so how are the love pigeons doing" Sonic asked, giving them a smirk. "We´re doing well, how are you doing yourself, old man?" Felix answered. He was his old self again.

They sat down and ate the breakfast. And talking about their friends, Felix music projects and what they think is perfect with their lovers. Felix said that he liked when tails hugged him, because it felt like he was surrounded by tails' love when he hug him. And tails on the other hand liked to look into Felix´s eyes, because his eyes make him cute. Sonic said that what made shadow perfect is the cute look he has on his face when he kiss him. Shadow laughed and said "Well i like that you are shy, all that blushing makes you cute" They all felt that this made their friendship grow bigger.

(Now I skip time a few months to December.)

It was snowing outside the windows and inside there was laughter and activity, the both couples was decorating the house with christmas decorations. sonic was running around, as the fast being he was, putting up dekorations on tables and in windows. But somone had also put up a mistletoe (is that what they are called? xD ) in the middle of the hall. And after 2 minutes sonic and Felix met in the hall, Felix had just been out buying some gingerbread cookies. And were heading for the kitchen to put them in a jar, when he met sonic under the mistletoe. They both looked at the mistletoe and the on each other "uh.." Felix said "now what?" "you have to kiss" came Tails´ voice, Felix looked behind Sonic and Sonic turned around, "Or maybe you don´t dare?" Shadow filled in smirking at the both boys. "but.. me and Tails..." Felix started "it´s ok" Tails said with a warm smile on his lips, "it´s just a mistletoe, and we all know that you love me and sonic loves shadow." Sonic turned around with a naughty look on his face "oh shit.. " Felix thought. Sonic came closer, "lets do this quick" he whispered and then kissed Felix gently on the lips. "Well that wasn´t so bad" Felix laughed, and then kissed Tails. "I love you, my furry boy" He said, heading into the kitchen. "by the way, cookies anyone?" They all had some cookies, in 2 days it was christmas eve. All their friends were coming celebrate it, and to bring presents. Felix started some christmas music, well kind of, it was a heavy metal (and pop) cd with various artists playing christmas themed songs, some of them were : "Skindred - jungle bells" "Austrian death machine - Jingle bells" "markoolio - stackars lilla tomten, & jorden runt på 24 dar (markoolio - poor lil santa & around the world in 24 days) sonic and shadow said that "it´s just so typical for you Felix!" But they appreciated that he wanted to make it feel more like Christmas, but as said, in his own way. He spent his day sitting at the kitchen table sipping hot chocolate and looking out at the snowflakes in deep thought. "Sonic and tails were hanging up a star lantern in one of the windows when sonic patted Tails´ shoulder and pointed towards Felix. " I think something is eating him. Why don´t you go talk to him? i can handle this lantern, go ask him what´s wrong."

Tails sat down next to Felix, Grabbing his hand. "what's wrong love?" he asked, Felix turned around looking confused, "Wrong? Nothing is wrong, im happy, m so glad that i have you and that we can live here, but. Well im a little afraid about christmas eve, what will the others say when they see we are together" "Well i know that they won´t care..." ( now tails tells him a plan to let the others know about their relationship without actually telling them, or feeling awkward.)

Sonic had gotten the lantern up and went to talk to shadow. When he found him in his room making some more small decorations, he grabbed his arm and kissed him. "im so happy that i can show you what i really feel" He told shadow, sitting down on the bed. Shadow laid down on the bed, and sonic snuggled into his chest, purring. "i love that you can be so close to me" Shadow said, petting sonic´s head. "The only thing i want for Christmas is that you stay with me here forever" "i want to shadow, i want to." They once again kissed each other, and then went out to the kitchen to get a cup hot chocolate, there Felix and tails were sitting, kissing. "i see you two worked it out" sonic said while sitting down on a chair next to them. The boys broke the kiss and tails said "He was a little nervous about what Amy and the others will think about us being together, but i have a plan so that we won't be uncomfortable if they see us kiss." it started to get late and after a good meal they all went to bed.

In Felix´s room: "Tails, c-can you sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Felix said blushing in a deep red, shy as he was. Tails got of his mattress and laid down behind Felix pulling him towards him. "i like your butt, it fells so soft" he said giggling a bit. After a while Felix had an erection and felt the warm blood rushing into his face making him blush, and he could feel Tails´ erection against his butt and back. He turned around, kissed Tails and said, i want you again Tails, please" He begged. Tails grabbed his arms and moved felix on top of him, "I want you to do ME this time, love…" "huh?"

Shadows room : Shadow was lying in his bed, trying to sleep. He couldn't, all he did was thinking about sonic's body, "oh god those hips" Then all of a sudden his door creaked open and sonic came in and laid down next no shadow. "i wanted to sleep with you tonight shadow." "oh i love you sonic" "i love you too shadow" They Kissed, and after a while they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The tune of sonadow part 5

It was Christmas eve and the Christmas tree was decorated, everything was ready for the evening when their friends were going to arrive. today was a special day, not only that it was Christmas eve, but tails had figured out a plan to tell their friends that Tails and Felix were together, without feeling nervous. But sonic had also planned to tell his friends that he and shadow were together. But he did not know how to tell them, " i think i will have to tell them calmly, and not rush it." he thought while sitting in the sofa ( or more precisely in shadows lap with his face turned towards shadows) kissing shadow and cuddling with him. "Shadow?" He said, getting the hedgehogs attention. "what is it cookie?" (Cookie is a cute nickname in Sweden xD ) " I'm going to tell Amy and the gang that we are together." Shadow looked at him, with a calm look on his face. It didn't look that he cared if anyone knew or not. "it is better to let them know than to pretend the opposite" He said. sonic smiled and kissed him again, "i was hoping for you to say that." They heard the door open and close, then they heard Felix singing "he got looks, that kiiiiihiiiils!" the looked at each other and smiled "hello? anyone home?" "Felix!" sonic yelled back." We are in the living room". Felix got in after taking his jacket of and hanging it on one of the hangers in the hall. He sat down on the sofa and sonic started to ask him how his day had been, he had been out getting a present for Tails. " I have bought a ring for him, i tried to get the nicest i could get, but i didn't have that much money. i wanted to buy a really nice engagement ring to him." sonic had a wide smile on his face "awww! are you getting engaged? oh i wish you luck!" Sonic and shadow was already engaged. They both had a ring on their hands. (well sonic wore his on the left index finger and shadow wore his on his right middle finger) "well i hope Tails want to, i haven´t asked him yet. i wanted it to be his christmas present" sonic gave him a hug. "of course he want to, he loves you!" shadow chuckled "you guys are so girly" "oh girly you say?" sonic looked at him, and the look on his face made felix laugh. "didn't you tell me yesterday that you wanted to be..." shadow blushed and said. "OK! that is enough, and by the way, that does NOT mean im girly!" "And neither is showing you feelings" felix stood up, "well im going to wrap this up. by the way," he turned around to look at the both hedgehogs. "There is one guy i havm't met yet, his name is silver right?" "yes, he is a nice person. i think that you two will get along well" sonic said smiling.

After an hour Tails got back home, he had been working in his workshop (his job is repeiring vehicles and building technical machines ordered by customers) he said hello to sonic and shadow in the kitchen, asked them how their day has been. For everyone the day had been good, buying presents for their friends. And doing the last decorations, ha sat down next to Felix who sat th the table with an acoustic guitar. "hi love, what are you doing" Tails said kissing him. "im working on my cover on the judas priest song "Hell bent for leather" but i need a good drum fill." " I can help you" tails said," we cant use your drums now, but i´ll use my feet at the floor and my hand on my knees, how about that?" "i think that will work" Felix said and smile, " first i need a good drum fill on the chorus" "he started to play the chorus and started to sing "Hell bent , hell bent for leather. (just listen to the song on youtube and you will know how it sounds) hell bent, hell bent for leather." After two, three times you could hear tails hands and feet finding a good rhythm for that part, he thought that a "double pedal fill" would work good, so he used his feet on the wooden floor the same way he did when he played on the actual drum set. "boys!" you heard shadows voice from the kitchen. "can you please help us prepare the food?" Felix went put the guitar back in his room, and they both went to help the two hedgehogs in the kitchen.

Around 16.00 the food was done, they all did well. But Felix was often startled when Tails turned him around, lifted him and put him on the kitchen counter and kissed him. And the two hedgehogs also had their times, hugging and kissing each other and whispering cute nicknames to each other like "sonikuu, cookie, cutie boy" and stuff like that. The guests would soon arrive, and Tails and felix went outside to talk and have fun in the snow. After half an hour the guests started to arrive, first one there were silver. "Hey silver, how are you doing?" Shadow asked. "Not very much, i have been on vacation the last month, but i wanted to come here on Christmas eve. " He got inside and took his shoes off. "So where is Felix?" he asked, " i would like to meet him. Amy and knuckles told me about what he´s been going though. I just can't believe it..." "Some people can´t accept the nature of others" Sonic sighed "but he is not here right now, he and Tails should be outside somewhere." They heard a car driving down the road. "it must be the others." Shadow said looking out of the window. He was right, there was two cars. They all got out of the cars; there was Amy, knuckles, Rouge, cream, cheese and vanilla. They went inside, said hello and started small talking they all had presents with them, they put them underneath the tree and sat down in the living room to talk. After a while Rouge asked where Tails and Felix where, Sonic also started to wonder "yeah, where can they be?" he got up and looked out the window. "oh there they are, Tails and Felix where out in the snow throwing snowballs at each other, they were laughing and having fun, sonic tapped at the window, tails looked at him and waved to everybody inside, he said something to Felix and threw another ball at him. Felix grabbed one himself and threw a well aimed ball right in tails face; he laughed and started to run. And tails ran after him, when he caught up to him he turned him around and that caused them both to fall down in the snow, tails landing above Felix. Then tails kissed him, they laid there in the snow making out. Rouge looked at sonic, "sonic, what is going on?" "Well…" sonic began" "Tails and Felix love each other and they are together."

"so tails is gay?" Silver asked calmly "Yes he is" shadow answered, and if anyone have a problem with that, then please tell me right now." "I'm okay with it "cream said. "Right cheese? Right mom?" "chaaaaoo!" came from cheese " if they like another i will allow them to show another affection, i don't think its wrong" vanilla agreed."i accept that Felix are homosexual and will accept that tails is too!" Amy "and knuckles agrees, right?" "Of course i do" the Red Echidna answered "And you rouge?" Sonic asked the white bat, " well, i think it´s okay. I was shocked" "Well…" sonic said nervously, you are going to have a shock now too i think, because…" He swallowed " Shadow and i are also gay and we are engaged."

Everybody looked at Sonic and Shadow. " is this true?" Amy asked, she sounded angry and Sonic thought that she was going to pull out her piko-piko hammer and smash his face in. "Amy, please forgive me for not telling you this earlier. I should have told you, but i was afraid." he said sad, with his ears hanging down. " I was afraid that yo were going to hate me. And amy don´t think taht i don´t like, because i do! you are a nice girl, and youre a good friend, but i dont like you in the way that you hoped." Amy stood up, walked up to Sonic and gave him a hug " Im sorry for being angry at you. its just that i thought you ignored me, and though i was irritating. That made me feel agry." "well i think that we can let that go now can we?" the hedgehog smiled "i mean it´s crhistmas after all." They heard Tails and Felix coming inside, felix held his arm around Tails waist and was leaning his head against his shoulder. When they came into the livingroom Felix let go of tails and said hello to silver " hello! You are silver right?" "yes" silver smiled "my name is Felix, nice to meet you. sonic and shadow have told me a lot about you." They started to talk about themselves and their hobbies, the talking started again and sonic sat down near the tree saying "ok, the first present is to: Silver" everyone got presents, silver got a new pair of boots from knuckles, a book from Felix "let the right one in" and from tails he got a little droid that he built himself, it could do cleaning and guarding his house from burglars and other things. Amy, rouge sonic and shadow all had put money together to buy him a new TV. it was for the moment in knuckles car, they would leave it at his house later. Then Felix gave Tails his present, he was blushing deeply when Tails unwrapped his little present. Inside there was a small box, inside there was a gold ring, with a deep blue sapphire on it. Tails looked surprised and looked at Felix "I wanted it to match your eyes." He said, then taking a deep breath and saying "Tails, I want to get engaged with you!" Tails were quiet for a second and then said " I was going to ask you the same thing." He grabbed a small box under the tree and unwrapped it. Inside there was also a gold ring, but this one had four small jewels on it, a ruby a sapphire an emerald and a small diamond. "oh my god!" Felix gasped. "You got that for me? It must have cost a fortune!" "it wasn't cheap, but i wanted to show you how much i love you." tails answered, grabbing Felix's arms gently and pulling him towards himself to give him a hug.

" i love you" he whispered in Felix ear. The night went on, everybody had fun, and the meal they ate later at night was the best thing they ever tasted (they said at least ;) ) When they finished eating Shadow said "hey Felix? how about grabbing one of your guitars and playing us a song?" Everybody agreed, and Felix ran into his bedroom to get the guitar. He came out with his electric guitar. ( he had a wireless connector to his amplifier, and the guitar had built in sound so you could hear the sound from the guitar itself. "well i don't know many song you can play at the table at Christmas, but i think i will play a good old Beatles song "with a little help from my friends" he started to play and sing.

"What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love."

he stopped there, he said that he didn't know the rest. or maybe he just got embarrased? The others applauded and said that it was good. "i try to do my best" Felix said smiling "Even though Beatles aren't my kind of music, i cant say they are bad. they are really good!" He looked at shadow and asked him "so shad? What kind of music do you listen to?" Shadow looked confused and then answered "well, i like both punk, rock and some pop artists , green day, metallica michael jackson. that kind of stuff" he asked amy the same thing. "i like, pop and soft music , like britney spears, madonna, lady gaga and rihanna" he also asked sonic and knuckles. knuckles did of course like hiphop and rap, eminem, 50 cent, 2pac, snoop dog and rappers like that. Sonic liked a little of everything, acdc, rihanna, Eminem, green day. Then the others asked Felix what he liked "well it´s mostly rock and metal and the bands i like to listen to is: Eluvieitie, The eyes of a traitor, slipknot, lordi, Darkane and stuff like that. it's easy to get your anger out when you listen to that kind of music" the time went on and they kept talking music while eating gingerbread cookies and drinking wine and champagne, (except for knuckles , rouge and silver, who were driving) Felix didn't drink alcohol so he took a soda along with the others that didn't drink the alcohol. After a while Felix got his guitar again and just kept playing different melodies that was fitting at the moment. He did not play any of his idols music.

After a few more hours the guests had to go home, so did Tails. He kissed Felix goodbye, he was now wearing Felix´s ring, and Felix was wearing the ring that Tails bought for him. "See you at New Year's Eve love" he smiled, kissed Felix again and then went home. Sonic went to the door and stood beside Felix who was looking out looking at tails Walking home. "You really love him don´t you?" sonic asked. "Oh yes..." Felix sighed, "And if you wondered why i looked at him it's because he has a nice butt." Felix said laughing, while closing the door. He went to his room, and sonic went to shadow in the living room. He sat down in shadows lap; shadow noticed that sonic had a strange look on his face. He was blushing. After a while they went to the bedroom, but sleeping wasn't what they thought about right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Tune of sonadow part 6.

Sonic woke up at around 9am; Shadow was still asleep so he decided that he would let him sleep. He kissed him on the cheek and closed the door quietly behind himself when he got out of the room. He went out to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. While he was waiting for it to get done he looked inside Felix room. It was empty"huh? Where could he be?" he asked himself, he shrugged and went back to his coffee. When he sat down at the table he saw a piece of paper that he didn't see before. he looked at it, it said " Hi guys! I'm sorry for leaving so early but i wanted to go to Tails place and be with him, the sweet thing. I'm home around lunchtime, love ya! / Felix p.s I've already eaten breakfast, take care , see you soon." sonic sipped some coffee and smiled "those two are impossible to keep away from each other. Sonic sipped some more coffee and looked out of the window. Later that night they and their friends were going to shoot fireworks, he liked the colors and the shapes that some of the fireworks on the midnight sky but the loud bangs scared him a little. He felt to warm arms wrap around his shoulders and neck. he looked up and saw the sleepy Shadow. "Hi lovely" he said kissing him, "slept well?" Shadow grunted"Yes, but no thanks to you. The way you kept me going last night was incredible. But i liked it"Sonic smiled and kissed him again. "You can´t deny it , you like my butt" He said giggling. Shadow grabbed Sonics butt mumbling "oh yes i do!" Sonic giggled. Shadow smirked and said, teasing "you´re giggling like a schoolgirl" "oh I know you like it." You know what else i like?" They kissed, feeling the others wet tongue. After a moment they were starting to pant faster and heavier. They soon broke for air. They looked into the eyes of the other. "I love you sonic, there is no one i would want to be with more than with you!" shadow said blushing then both of the boys went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

At Tails house.

8.30. Tails were just getting dressed when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be, it´s still early" He opened the door, and there stood Felix. "Hi baby!" he said smiling. "Hi!" Tails said happily. "Come in! But what are you doing here so early?" He asked. Felix were getting his jacket of and hanging it on a hanger inside the door. " I Wanted to be with the love of my life for a while. So i came here." He looked at Tails; he had jeans on but no shirt. He walked up to Tails and touched his chest and stomach with his right hand. "You´re so hot!" He wrapped his arms around Tails´s waist and snuggled into his chest tuft. Tails started to caress Felix' long hair. He could see that Felix loved the feeling of his fingers going through his hair. They walked into Tails´ bedroom while kissing; they lay down on the bed and kept playing with each other's tongues. When they broke for air the first time Felix took his t-shirt of. Tails hand started to move up and down on Felix' stomach. Feeling his curves, caressing, feeling the warmth of his lover. Felix loved it when tails was touching his upper body; it made him really worked up and horny. After a minute Tails could both feel and se the bulge in Felix' jeans. He smiled and started to move his hand down Felix's pants.

Around twelve o clock sonic were in the kitchen, he was going to start the dinner. He was going to make potatoes, meatballs with sauce. He looked out the window and sighed, "The snow is so beautiful". Then he saw Felix walking on the road towards the house. He looked cold and folded his jacket tight around his body. When he was near the walkway up to the house he slipped on one of the icy rocks on the ground and landed face down in a heap of snow. "Oh god. i hope he didn't hurt himself." Sonic said to himself. Then Felix got up, and Sonic could see that he was laughing. He went back to making the dinner. Shadow was for the moment and Silvers place, setting up the new TV. He heard the door open and heard Felix laughing "That's just too fucking hilarious!" "Felix, sweetheart? Can you please help me with the dinner?" Felix walked into the kitchen. "Of course, so what are we making?" "Potatoes meatballs and sauce, how about that?" "That´ll be great!" Felix began to scale Potatoes and sonic took care of doing the meatballs. "so what did you do at Tails house?" Felix blushed slightly and then stuttered "w-well we... We... Uh... Talked..." "And what did you talk about?" "You know.. My music, our relationship. Things like that?" "What else did you do?" Felix was blushing deeply now "nothing." "It´s ok to tell me, I won't get mad." Felix took a deep breath and then said "Well we had sex." "Oh, you did?" "yeah, well it started with me coming to his house and then he opened the door with no shirt on and i ended up staring on him and... well. i think you know the rest." Sonic smiled and looked at him "what? He´s so hot i just can´t help it!" sonic patted his shoulder and said "it´s ok, you can have as much sex as you want. And it´s just a good thing that you like him." sonic went back to the food. After a while Felix chuckled and said "well i hope that´s what it means, so i know that I'm not just a horny bastard" This made sonic laugh. After a while Shadow came back home, And they all started to eat.

The sky was dark and filled with stars, but also with bright colors from all the fireworks that exploded in the midnight sky.  
Everyone was looking when Knuckles were going to light their first firework that night. They all loved to celebrate the New Year. "BUT!" Felix said, "the most shitty about it is that it´s so cold." "it wouldn't be so nice if it were hot and bright, would it?" Amy asked, Felix snuggled into Tails' chest and said, "no, but i wonder if the fireworks would light themselves then?" Sonic shook his head "you're crazy!" he laughed, and then took Shadows hand. He looked into his eyes. He felt harmony, looking into those deep red eyes. Shadow smiled at him, they are going to share the rest of their lives together. That's just what he wanted. The rocket flew up in the sky with a load swooshing sound. And when it came to the peak of its travel, it exploded with a rainbow of different colors.. "Wow" Rouge gasped, "That's amazing!" "Sonic looked at his watch, 11.55. " Five minutes till midnight." "Shadow!" knuckles shouted "how about you fire this one up will ya?" he threw it to shadow, who catched it. He stuck it into the ground and used his lighter to get it going. "swoosh...BOOM!" another shower of colors filled the sky. Shadow turned around to look at sonic, right now he had joined Tails and Felix in a snow fight, and he ran the fastest he could around Felix and Tails throwing snowballs at them. Then all of a sudden Felix made a big leap forward screaming "I AM BEOWULF, AAARRRGH!" he caught one of sonic's feet, making him fall to the ground landing with a loud "foff" in the snow. "What the hell was that!?" He heard Tails half shout half laughing. Sonic and Felix got up, Sonic walked towards shadow and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Are you having fun?" Shadow asked sonic, "i enjoyed flinging those snowballs at them, yes." Felix were standing a few meters away, making out. When Felix broke for air. He asked Tails. "Do you think that you can go full out with telling everyone about our relationship?" he looked down"i mean the media and stuff; because, i mean you are famous. All of you" Tails Stroked Felix' hair and removed it from his face. He but his right hand under his cheek and lifted it so that he could look right into Felix' green eyes. he then said in a low , sexy voice Felix thought " I will ALWAYS love you, I don't care what they will write in the papers or say at TV." He then kissed Felix.

If you could be there to see it , you would see two boys. Kissing living in a world of their own, and you would also see the starlit sky above them dancing with different colors. And snow softly whirling around them in a gentle cold breeze.

Felix could feel Tails' tongue against his own. Not struggling for dominance, like the first time they kissed, but gentle. Almost like they were dancing with each other. He never wanted to let go. But even the best things don't last forever.  
They broke the kiss and walked back to the others. now it was one minute 'till midnight, when it was only ten seconds left they all started a countdown " 10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... YAAAAAAY!"  
Now there were more fireworks in the sky than ever before. The sky was lit up In a big Armageddon of fireworks, "now it is time for a new year!"


End file.
